Wriggle Nightbug/PlasmoidThunder's version
Based on Wriggle's appearance in ''Mysteryland Mysteries 3: Nights of Neverends, wherein she is a boy named Wright Bugsfield, PlasmoidThunder's version shows just how much of a tough macho man this creepy bugboy is by amping up the power of his signature and yet oddly-named Wriggle Kick; not only does it do one billion damage, but it has the potential to launch the opponent into space and even make them quit the game!'' ) |Image = File:PTWrigglePort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = PlasmoidThunder |Downloadlink = PlasmoidThunder's Scrapheap |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Wright Bugsfield is joke character that uses no buttons and cannot be controlled by the player, instead performing his attack sequence automatically as soon as the round starts. While the character only has one attack, connecting with it deals an absurd amount of damage and guarantees a K.O. in most instances. Wright begins the round above the stage and just outside the camera's view, where after three seconds he quickly descends upon the opponent in an attempt to kick them, causing one of four different outcomes to occur should the attack successfully put the opponent into a hitstate, though one of the outcomes has to have occurred at least once before the fourth outcome has a chance of happening; if Wright makes contact with an armoured opponent and thus fails to put them into a hitstate, the opponent simply takes a large amount of damage and will likely be K.O.'d, though if Wright misses the opponent entirely, he will crash-land and K.O. himself instantly. Wright is completely invincible during the entire attack sequence, preventing the opponent from being able to hit him out of it and subsequently avoid an instant K.O., though it is possible to counter the attack if a ReversalDef is active when he makes contact, as it is capable of putting Wright into a custom state despite his lack of hurtboxes; once Wright returns to his idle state after the counter ends, he will fly off-screen and forfeit the match, resulting in a self-K.O. and the opponent's victory. Because Wright K.O.s himself upon failing to hit the opponent, he is incredibly susceptible to attacks that feature invulnerability such as dodges, teleports and reversals. While Wright does not feature custom A.I. in the traditional sense, his entire functionality consists of a set sequence of events that automatically occurs upon the initialisation of the round, thus removing the requirement for A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:PTWrigglePal9.png|9 (Cirno's colours) |File:PTWrigglePal10.png|Satan (Mr. Satan's colours) |File:PTWrigglePal11.png|Doom (Doctor Doom's colours) |File:PTWrigglePal12.png|Falcon (Captain Falcon's colours)}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos PT M.I.N.I Wriggle Kick! Trivia *Wright Bugsfield was released on April Fools' Day under the guise of a Wriggle Nightbug character in the style of RicePigeon's Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded characters. *The attack performed by Wright is a reference to Wriggle Kick, an inside-joke among the Touhou Project fanbase that spawned from Wriggle's surprise attack in Imperishable Night that caught many players off-guard. **The one billion damage dealt by the attack is a reference to the damage output in the 2D fighting game Divekick, where a successful hit results in an instant K.O.; this is also referenced in Wright's fourth victory quote. *Connecting with Wright's attack randomly results in one of the following four outcomes: **The opponent is K.O.'d in a similar fashion to the player's character in the Touhou games, complete with sound effect. **The camera zooms in on where Wright's foot made contact with the opponent as a deep thudding sound plays, in reference to the K.O. animation of Divekick. **The opponent bounces off the ground and off the top of the stage, with the camera cutting to the opponent floating off into space before colliding with Nue Houjuu; this is a reference to a video the creator uploadedGMɪɴɪ - Futo Escapes Gensokyo - YouTube to poke fun at an oversight in Gudine's Mononobe no Futo that has since been fixed. **Only available if the first listed outcome has occurred at least once prior, the opponent appears to get K.O.'d in the same manner as said outcome, though a fake pause screen appears and the opponent "quits" the game, displaying the title screen of Mysteryland Mysteries 3: Nights of Neverends before actually getting K.O.'d. *Selecting either palette 10, 11 or 12 causes voice clips of those respective characters to play whenever Wright performs his attack, wins the round, crash-lands, or flies away. *All of Wright's victory quotes, barring the fourth quote, are derived from his dialogue in Mysteryland Mysteries 3: Nights of Neverends, predominantly Rachel & Ingrid's story. *The character's ReadMe gives credit to the reader for "being PlasmoidThunder's alt",ReadMe.txt - PlasmoidThunder's Scrapheap which is in reference to accusations from certain members of the MUGEN ARCHIVE that claim PlasmoidThunder uses a multitude of sockpuppet accounts and that several known members of the M.U.G.E.N community are actually PlasmoidThunder. Edits References }} Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:No-button Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters that cannot move Category:Characters made by PlasmoidThunder Category:Characters made in 2018